Talk:Purity
Moved message to Talk page. Glitch When I arrive to the Tomb, Vilkas is no longer a follower and starts wandering off. The quest is then moved to the completed list, but the "Cleanse Vilkas of beastblood" entry is not completed (the diamond is empty, not filled in like completed tasks usually are). Is this a known bug? I found help on the UESP, basically if Vilkas stops following you, ask him for work again and do whatever job he gives you. Then talk to Farkas and do a job he gives you, then talk to Farkas again and he will start his Purity quest. For me at least he saw it through. You can either purify yourself then (before leaving the tomb), or go back to Vilkas, do another odd job and then get Purity again. Vilkas stayed with me the second time and finished the quest, and I can now get followers again. I started the Vilkas quest multiple times (3) before completing Farkas' quest. Now Vilkas doesn't have the "looking for work" option. I'm on PS3. Any suggestions? Bry4300 (talk) 03:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Question Is it possible to get this quest if Farkas is dead, im doing a buch of work for all the leaders but Vilkas isnt giving any work?Jwgray1985 (talk) 21:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Comment I need to say, this quest is one of the most glitchy in the entire game, and it's part of the companions quests... No suprise there. JoeTheCompanion (talk) 12:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on the quest of Purity to cleans farkas of his beast blood. But i'm running into an issue. The shortcut stone door (both of them actually) are closed. Only the one straight ahead of the statue is open. How do I open it? 22:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::When you completed the quest Glory of the Dead (in which you must cure Kodlak), did you exit the tomb via the shortcut? If you didn't or if you did and the tomb has glitched then they will still be closed & you can't open them from the outside. Just go through the normal open route (there shouldn't be any Companion Ghosts) and cure Farkas at the flame (& you can cure yourself at this point if you haven't already) :) JoeTheCompanion (talk) 06:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::My problem is, I can't get Vilkas to offer this quest to begin with. :( JoeTheCompanion (talk) 06:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) No talking gltich I've got another glitch that no one seems to have discovered. I did the quest with Vilkas, but when it says to talk to him, he offers no dialouge option related to the quest. I need help! Reposted from admin talk page Hello, I added the (important) tag to the bug in the Purity page, but it was suppose to be temporary until I found a page that would be more informative for the viewers. It was fine the way it was worded already there was no need to add that extra stuff, so I reverted it back to what it was before me and ask that you copy the bug to The Companions page because I feel it would get more visability there. if you could, I'd like to format that bugs page myself because I see it has the same bug listed twice. if not, please add the aformentioned bug to the bugs page on The Companions before the bug that starts with "There appears to be a scripting error in which Farkas and Vilkas..." ~~ 14:07, June 5, 2017 (UTC)